


Love is late, but still in the air

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Pain, Fairshaw, Holliday fic, Implied Chronic Pain, M/M, Mild Angst, Out of Character, Returning Home, love is in the air fic, loving partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: There was always a sort of sadness that would wash over Mathias when he would return from a mission and all that remained from the holiday he’d missed was a few stray decorations strewn about.Red and pink streamers fluttered above, forgotten by whoever had set them up, not alone as the occasional heart was left stuck to a wall or even left on the ground for later clean up.The spymaster had never been one for holiday celebration, but seeing the aftermath always tugged weirdly at his heart.Even More So now that there was someone waiting for him.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 18





	Love is late, but still in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna write a valentines fic, then I got this idea and totally forgot to post it.  
> Good things the subject matter fits how late it is.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Follow me on stuff, if ya want.

There was always a sort of sadness that would wash over Mathias when he would return from a mission and all that remained from the holiday he’d missed was a few stray decorations strewn about. 

Red and pink streamers fluttered above, forgotten by whoever had set them up, not alone as the occasional heart was left stuck to a wall or even left on the ground for later clean up. 

The spymaster had never been one for holiday celebration, but seeing the aftermath always tugged weirdly at his heart. 

Even More So now that there was someone waiting for him.

Despite the lengths Shaw had gone to make sure Flynn understood the likelihood of them spending many holidays together was simply very low, he still felt horrible each time he missed one. 

If the mission he’d just been on hadn’t been so tiring, and if his armor was in more of a presentable state, maybe then he’d get the captain a late gift.

Unfortunately, exhaustion ran deep into the spymaster's bones, his leathers were in quite the state and to top it off the lights in surrounding shops were shutting off for the night. 

With a sigh, Mathias continued on to his shared apartment.  
Around him street lamps flickered to life, and homes settled in for the night.  
The occasional leftover decoration caught the spy’s eye, only to be passed by. 

Finally stepping up to the wooden door that was the barrier between home and the outside world, Mathias groaned in a mix of endearment and annoyance, at the little hearts crudely cut and taped to their window.   
Flynn must have gotten in some craft paper while he was away. 

Inwardly the Shaw hoped his partner was either not home or asleep.

As much as he wanted to be greeted by bright blue eyes and loving embraces, a slight guilt plagued his mind and the thought of such affection after being away for quite a few months on end on fueled that pang deeper. 

He’d missed every holiday except Winter Veil, secretly the spy’s favorite holiday. Missing one more shouldn’t make much of a difference but in a way it did.

Walking inside, instead of walking into darkness, the room was lit with the smell of freshly cooked food lingering in the air.   
From a room over where the kitchen was, low singing could be heard from a voice Shaw hadn’t heard regrettably in awhile.

Seems fate ignored the spy’s inward hopes.  
This was probably better anyhow.

After dropping the tattered armor to the side of the entryway, Mathias made his way to the kitchen where the sight of Flynn dusted with baking powder as he danced around the room as whatever he was baking, baked.

On the table behind, steaming meats and rice sat in bowls on either end with candles lit in between with a bottle of wine, waiting to be poured into the empty glasses. 

Somehow the Kul Tiran had known he’d be home today.

“Mattie! Welcome home!”  
Rushing over, letting bits of powder fall to the ground, Flynn came to stop before his slightly confused partner.

“I… Thank you… How did you know I’d be home tonight?”   
Green eyes glanced to the table in the foreground then back to bright blue eyes. It was slightly hard to focus when the other was covered in white powdered dust. 

Grinning the brunette dusted a little powder on the spy’s nose, to the others annoyance. 

“You’re not the only one with informants, love.”

While wiping the powder off, Mathias glanced up at his partner in question that he knew most likely would never get answered.

Instead the other laughed and walked out of the room.  
“You go sit down and wait for me, I’ll be only a moment to clean myself up then we can chow down. If we’re lucky by the time we’re done, the cookies will be ready to come out!” 

“Cookies?”

Looking over, sitting inside their oven was a sheet covered in small lumps of powdered dough. 

‘That explains the mess.’  
Mathias mumbled, walking himself over to the table to take his seat.

After a few moments Flynn returned, clad in clean clothes and not a trace of powder. The same couldn’t be said for the counters but one could assume clean up to happen later on, after stomachs were filled. 

Before sitting, the taller male bent down to press a soft kiss against his partner’s lips, both sharing a loving smile after the kiss was parted. 

“Took up baking while I was away?” 

Chuckling, Flynn uncorked the wine and poured out the two glasses. 

“More like, got back into it for the sake of the holiday. I knew you’d be away until after the festivities, so I wanted to make us a little something in celebration when you got home.” 

“You did all this, just so we could celebrate a passing holiday together?”   
Gesturing to the meal between them, a smile formed over the spy’s features.

“Course I did!”  
Laying his hand over the spy’s smaller one, Flynn smiled widely. His eyes shining with the admiration Mathias felt deep in his heart.

Adjusting their hands to entwine together, green eyes glanced down taking in the intimate sight. A pant of guilt from before washing over once more.

“I apologize for my necessary absences during the holidays. I wish my work would allow me the freedom to regularly enjoy such things without endangering the safety of the Alliance, but my personal needs weigh little in comparison to that of the faction.” 

While the other spoke his apology, Flynn listened with a smile over his features. Assuredly most others would be frustrated with the inability to spend holidays with the one they loved most, but in the eyes of the ex pirate, a day was just that, a day. 

Something like a holiday could be replicated whenever they wanted when they were together. 

“Mattie, That apology isn’t necessary one bit. Appreciated for the love behind it, but not necessary. I knew what I got myself into and what we’d miss, but holidays can be celebrated whenever we want, nothing says we can’t.” 

“I suppose you have a point.”   
Smiling, Shaw Gave Flynn’s hand a quick squeeze before taking a sip of the wine.

“Sharpest point you’ll ever meet! Now eat up, those cookies should be done soon.” 

Snorting into the glass, Mathias did as he was told with an amused smile over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my thing!!


End file.
